


Winning Isn't Everything

by Hedon



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bondage, Dom Morty Smith, M/M, Maid, Mental Breakdown, Miami Rick, Sub Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedon/pseuds/Hedon
Summary: Morty just can't catch a break.But does he really want to?





	Winning Isn't Everything

Days and nights, nights and days. Each one seemed to go by more strange and rough than the last. This life style might have been killing him but he was an old man and he didn’t have that much time left anyhow. He had to get weird with it while he still could, right? Granted getting weird with it was still a little bit painful. Rick was currently huddled over the toilet, his cheek resting against the rim, looking down at a mixture of esophageal blood and whatever abomination he’d had to eat the night previous. It looked like it might have been some kind of hamburger. Maybe a salad. There was a lot of green in it. He reached up and hit the lever, flushing it down. If he had to look at it anymore he’d vomit again and he was sure his whole stomach would just come out with it. he’d partied a little hard. That was it. He coughed and spat into the toilet bowl, pulling himself up off the bathroom floor, having to steady himself on the smooth marble tiles. 

“M-Morty! G-get your old fuckin man a god damn drink would ya? Make yourself fuckin useful.” 

He rubbed his face, shuffling his way out of the bathroom and towards his bed, flopping down and looking up at his mirrored ceiling. He hated looking at himself these days. It was like he had become a shell of the old hellraiser he used to be. Wrinkles here, and sags there… god dammit. He was in pretty good shape for his age but still. He could hear Morty muttering something passive aggressive and utterly annoying from beyond the door frame. “LESS SASS MORE ASS, FART KNOCKER!” Rick retaliated. He could hear the clank if ice against a glass and the sweet swirl of whiskey ...and also the clack of heels. 

 

You see Morty had lost a bet a while ago, something to do with mega seeds and how long he could stave off withdrawal. Rick didn’t really remember the details but what he did remember was that Morty had to be his “maid” for a month and lord had he been enjoying it. Really he shouldn’t have been loving how good he looked in that small poofy skirt but he was. He tilted his head up to grin, drool dribbling down his chin as he looked at the indignant young man in the doorway. “well don’t you just look fucking cute.” he said teasingly, laying his arm across his belly as Morty walked over, slamming the drink down on his bed side table. He had to be the maid but he didn’t have to do it without attitude. He was giving Rick the ugliest look he could….but it was so hard to be ugly when you were wearing such pretty lipstick. “Sh-shut up Rick. I wouldn’t be wearing this if you didn’t make me.” he said, looking away, crossing his arms to pout like the little fuck that he was. Rick rolled his eyes

“L-look kid, you made a bet and you lost. That’s on you. You knew the terms I gave. If you weren’t okay with it you wouldn’t have taken the bet. So part of you has to be okay with this.” he said, picking up the drink and giving him a sly smirk as he sipped from it. Mortys cheeks burned with indignation. “I didn’t think you were going to win!” he cried out, his voice taking on a shrill edge. 

“You didn’t think a super scientist wasn’t going to win a bet about the side effects of mega seeds? Really Morty? You must have been stoned as all hell to think that was a good idea. Relax its not like I’m beating you with a flog or anything. Nobody is seeing this but you and me.” he purred, grinning in a satisfied way as he took along sip on his drink. He’d had too much already but when would Rick Sanchez ever stop? He downed it and chewed the ice cubes as well. Morty was waiting for him to finish, not allowed to leave until Rick said so. Rick was staring at him...in THAT way again. God dammit he wished that he’d stop with that. He knew this was pretty much a long winded excuse to have him how he wanted him but he could have at least been more honest about it. 

 

“Are you done?” 

The voice jilted Rick from fantasy land as he looked back up at Mortys face, giving him a mildly menacing grin. How very wolfish. “heheh Not even close. Now come and give grandpa a rub down… My head is killing me and I think I need a little bit of release.” he said, rattling the ice around in his now empty glass. He picked up a remote control from the side of the bed. This thing controlled everything. The lights, the window shades, the heating, the AC, even his bed. Flicking a button the window shades opened and sprang up, giving him a nice view of the Miami sunset over the sky line. This was possibly the best purchase he had made in a while. Morty grumbled softly, muttering curses under his breath. Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn’t he, just for once, have the upper hand? It was stewing in his gut as he looked down at the man, crawling up onto the bed. The little maids outfit barely covered anything. It was in a corset style, tying tightly to his pubescent body. A white stripe down the front tapered off into a tiny apron over his puffy little skirt which just barely covered his tight young ass, hell it didn’t even really cover his junk so he had to tuck it. He felt so helpless. He fiddled with the collar around his neck as he rested by ricks side. “What are you waiting for?” Rick asked, reaching up to curl his fingers into Mortys hair.

The young man let out a grunt as he pulled on his head, forcing him down. His gloved hands landed on Ricks stomach. The young man looked down at him, sighing with defeat. What Rick wanted, Rick got. He began to rub his chest, spreading his fingers over the lean muscle there. “If you’re gonna do it, don’t half ass it, dipshit.” Rick snarled, letting go of his head so that he could move. Morty knew what he wanted. He straddled his hips, sitting on top of his crotch as he began to massage him properly. “Thats it…” he said, closing his eyes as he relaxed, letting his grand son move his smooth silk covered fingers over his geriatric flesh. The poor brown haired boy could feel it. He wanted to ignore it but he could feel it. The feeling of something hard growing between his legs and it wasn’t his own cock. Ricks member was poking and prodding at him, he could feel the shaft against his balls. He would love to hate it but it felt so warm. He knew that Rick was waiting for him to acknowledge it on his own. Maybe if he ignored it longer this time he wouldn’t have to touch it?

 

“… If you’re gonna be a pussy about this Morty I actually CAN flog you.” he threatened making Mortys hands tremble and tense. He was staring down at Rick, too many thoughts going through his head. Why couldn’t he just for once...Be… He looked down into the old mans hazy eyes. He was too drunk to actually do fucking anything. Morty sat up on him and gave a puff. 

 

“Y-you want it so bad Rick? Alright! B-but I’m doing it right, you gotta close your eyes.” He was banking on this working. Rick was really smart but he was also really drunk. The old man screwed up his face and glared at Morty a bit, trying to figure out what he was getting at. It seemed however he was too fucked up and tired to think that hard. 

“Yeah whatever fine, if you’ll just suck my dick already.” He grumbled, closing his eyes as Morty slowly crawled down his body. He was gurgling a little, letting out an angry belch. Morty had to be quick, luckily he knew where Rick had his stash. He leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled out he box as quietly as he could. He knew about it because he had used it on him many times before. Inside there was everything ranging from nipple clamps, to rope, to vibrators, dildos….Hand cuffs! Just what he wanted. He held them in his teeth as he crawled over the old mans body, resting his hips onto Ricks and grinding against him slowly. 

“Heheh come to your senses then?” he asked, his eyes still closed as Morty ran his hands along the old mans face and arms,, stretching him out. He hummed softly, sexually, pacifying his grandfather as best he could. He had to be quick. Rick only heard the clatter and he was too uncoordinated from the booze to stop him. He was hand cuffed effectively to the bed. 

Rick. Flipped. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING YOU LITTLE SHIT, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? I SWEAR TO GOD I’M GONNA GUT YOU, MORTY. I’M GONNA GUT YOU AND LET YOU DRAIN IN THE BATHTUB. THEN I’M GONNA PUKE FROM HOW BAD IT FUCKIN SMELLS AND FEED IT TO YOU WHILE YOU’RE BLEEDING TO DEATH. YOU LITTLE SHIT. YOU LITTL-” While he had been screaming Morty had been removing his underwear. They were small and red, made of cheap satin and lace. Of course rick had bought them and now he was going to choke on them. Morty had stuffed them into his mouth violently, giving him a look of terrified satisfaction. 

“Shut up, Rick!” He demanded while the old man glared at him from below. His chest was heaving, his face was red. He was FURIOUS...But a little turned on which Morty could tell because his erection was poking against his now bare ass. He hadn’t really thought past this point. He knew that when Rick out out he was gonna probably beat him but to have this upper hand, to be the bigger man….It was completely worth it. “If we’re doing this w-we’re doing it my way for once.” rick started shouting something indiscernible from behind the panties as Morty started to lower himself down his lean body. He was kissing the mans neck, teasing him as he let his tongue flicker over the mans chest and stomach, nibbling away at the soft flesh. His nose just gently brushed the happy trail leading from his belly button down to his groin. Pay off. Rick seemed to be calming down a little, his face red as he watched Morty undo his pants, setting him free. It always amazed him just how big Rick was. 

“Mmmmmf, MMMMPH!” he tried to intimidate Morty again but it was hard to do that when you were handcuffed to abed post. Morty looked up at him, batting his false eye lashes as he opened his mouth and took the head in, giving it a firm but loving bite making the man cry out. Whether it was pain or pleasure he couldn’t tell and didn’t care. 

Rick had been absolutely destroyed by this blow to his ego, he was pissed, ashamed, and reluctant to hand the wheel over to Morty so to speak. Who did this little shit think he was? But the way that skirt had felt fluttering down his flesh had been so delicate. The smoothness of those silk gloves on his cock and body. Morty was so delicate, so tender and yet it seemed he had been growing stronger from his spite Rick just never thought it would lead to this. He had never imagined it this way. He should have been used to surprises by now. He was trying to force the underwear out of his mouth but Morty had shoved it in too deep he was nearly choking on it. The irony here was palpable. 

Watching that sweet little mouth take him down slow made him throb. he was getting what he wanted, just not how he wanted. Morty couldn’t help but feel that Rick was a bit of a spoiled brat but he planned to change that. He took Ricks thick member deeper and deeper, taking him all the way but on his own terms and at his own speed. Precum and saliva began to stain the white silk gloves, ruining them completely as it dribbled from Mortys lips onto his fingers.

“Mmmmrrrggghmmmm.” Rick gurgled, his face turning hot as he felt the head of his cock slide deep in his grandsons throat. It felt so good, even if he was playing bitch to a teenage boy in a dress. When Morty suddenly stopped that's when he started getting riled again. 

If smug could kill then Rick would be dead. His little maid had sat himself right up, wiping the drool from his face and in the same smooth motion biting the finger of his glove to peel it from his hand. “S-stop squirming Rick, its not like you can get out, believe me I’ve TRIED.” he said with spite in his voice. The cuffs were on the other hand so to speak. Morty chewed his lip as he lifted himself over Ricks fully erect cock. It was so veiny and thick, how could an old man so thin stay conscious with a dick like that? Morty ever so delicately lifted his frilly skirts to expose himself. He must have really been enjoying himself because Rick had never seen Morty so hard before. The texture of the fine fabric on his underdeveloped cock had really been great but he wanted Rick to watch. “A-are you really gonna throw a fit and complain? Just enjoy it! You k-keep saying nothing matters until its your ego on the line! So now-n-now I get mine!” 

And with that Morty had lowered himself onto the thick and throbbing member. With all the times they had done it before and the slippery liquids all over it he slid in smooth and easy. The first time they had done it Morty felt like he had been torn apart but now it was just a nice full feeling. Morty had thrown away his shame in favor of revenge. It felt so good to be dirty if it meant that someone got to be lower than you. Is this why Rick did that so often? Was it an addiction to self esteem or was it boredom? Was it validation? Was is some kind of fucked up love? Right now it all felt like the same thing. 

He wriggled his perky little ass down and ground against Rick while the old man writhed beneath him. Morty while more accepting now was still tight and young, his little body was so hot and felt like heaven. Only sin could feel this good. Divinity had to be a lie when this existed. No gods, no morals, only hot wet satisfaction. 

“F-Fuck Rick oooooh that feels good. I-I’m gonna ride you until I say we’re done and y-you’re gonna like it!” He demanded, trying this dominating personality on like an ill fitting costume. He was bouncing on him now, raising and dropping his hips desperately to savor the drag of raw nerves. His poor little prostate nearly being crushed under Ricks girth. He wanted to cum now but he was holding on, dragging it out because he knew once Rick was free he was gonna suffer. To extend the pleasure he pause at times to slow the progress. Rick was losing his poor mind. 

It was like being held on the edge of a cliff at gun point. If he backed up he’d be shot, if he leapt over the edge he’d be dead. Damned if you, damned if you don’t. Trying to find some relief Rick started to push up every time Morty slowed down but his weight was keeping him from getting too enthusiastic. When had Morty gotten so heavy? Was he growing? Why did Rick find that so threatening? The idea of Morty growing into a man filled him with dread as he watched his smooth effeminate body pump on him, disappearing into his flesh. Ricks chest heaved desperately, his face twisted. Morty had to age just like he did. If only he could just stop that and stay like this… Even if it meant being tied up. Truth be told he was starting to like it. 

Morty was throbbing, precum flowing from the tip of his cock and pooling on Ricks stomach. He couldn’t take it anymore. He clamped down on Ricks member in orgasm. Seeing Rick finally give into his power had left him unable to hold on. Morty forced every inch inside of himself. “FUCK!!!” he cried out shooting a particularly aggressive cum shot all over Ricks stomach and chest, with some luck it had even gotten on Ricks face. Morty sat there in a puddle of frills and cum with Ricks member inside of him, still hard. More than satisfied he was confused. “Y-you didn’t cum.” He said and suddenly felt anger in his gut. 

Rick was suddenly the smug looking one. 

Orty reached into ricks mouth and ripped out the panties. “WHAT THE HELL RICK!?” 

“Whazza matter M-ooooorty? You think its easy being on top? You think THAT’S whats gonna make me bend? Screw you, you little SHIT. If I can take on a stadium of stacked redheads who actually know how to RIDE I can take you on bring it on you fuckingg pussy y-you little faggo-!” He didn’t get to finish. Morty had been sitting there on Ricks cock growing more and more offended, red faced and teary eyed. He was full of rage and it had nowhere to go but Ricks face. Could he never win? He had smashed his fist directly into Ricks jaw shutting him up. 

“F-FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU RICK. FUCK YOU!! FUCK YOU YOU OLD FUCKING SLUT I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!” he screeched, bouncing and smashing. Years of toxic rage oozing out like syrup from his veins. He was far gone. His hair had come loose, makeup ran down his face, he was so unhinged. 

Finally he had grown too uncoordinated to keep hitting him so he just grabbed him by his sorry chicken neck and started to squeeze. Rick had been in shock, blood leaking from his mouth, bruises forming already all over his shattered face, his nose broken and bleeding. Somehow through all of that he could only feel Morty around him, the juxtaposition of his sweet internal embrace and the pain in his face. He gurgled and choked as his weathered hands clenched into fists. 

‘Why can’t I ever win?’ 

It kept running through morty’s head and he wasn’t so sure he wasn’t prepared to kill Rick here. The passion, the heat, the friction… Morty hadn’t noticed himself getting hard again. He hadn’t noticed the movements his body made on its own or how Rick connected to them. Right at the edge, it seemed that they had both made their choice. Morty to pull the trigger and Rick to jump. It had come at the same time, when Morty had clenched again and Rick had throbbed. Mortys second orgasm came hard and fast, once more shooting across Ricks body but Ricks own had been harder. He was sure he had never felt the old man fill him like this. It was like fucking a fire hose. The cum sprayed within and leaked out the sides leaving them both weak. 

Morty released his grip on Ricks neck and flopped onto his chest, letting the tears just come out. He had finally won but it took going that far to get there. Did he really want it if it meant this? Rick had been pulled back from the brink of blackness as was catching his breath under Morty- too stunned to react any other way but just let the kid lay there, hearing him sniffle and whine. Had Morty hurt him more than this had hurt Morty? He didn’t know. He only had one thing reeling in his head right now. 

“….Do you really hate me, Morty?” He asked, his voice raw and wheezing from the choke out and the blood and swelling. He was pretty sure that he had loose tooth now too. For a while he only got silence from Morty who had grown still under him. 

“Does it really matter?” he finally asked in a flat tone, not looking at him. 

“I mean… Not really.” What a lie. 

“Then lets not and say that we did.” Morty replied leaving Rick with a deep gash inside. Morty had won alright. But not the way he wanted. They had never been so satisfied and unsatisfied in their lives. Morty pulled off him with a shudder and sat on the edge of the bed surprised at how complacent Rick was being but too drained to make a thing of it or let him feel any hope at all. He couldn’t just let him have anything, could he? “I’m going to take a shower, I’ll let you out when I get back.” He said before Rick could say anything else. He waved him off and dragged himself into the bathroom.

Rick could now safely say he had been handcuffed to a bed for 5 hours and didn’t enjoy a second of it. 

Worst bet ever.


End file.
